winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Now I'm Finally a Fairy!
A girl named Alicia Wilson dreams of becoming a Magical Girl, when one day she comes across Bloom and the Winx fighting a two-headed troll and suddenly gained powers she never knew she had during the battle. Now, she must attend Alfea and become a fairy throughout her newfound journey. Plot The story begins in Gardenia and slowly heads over to a house. Inside the home in the kitchen, a woman makes eggs for breakfast. "ALICIA!" she shouted, "Are you up!?! Your gonna be late for school!!!!". "Ok! Ok! I'm coming! sheesh!" said another voice from upstairs. A teenage girl comes rushing downstairs from her room. "Hurry and eat your breakfast. I don't want you to be tardy." said the woman, "Mom, i'm not gonna be late." Alicia said, "I'll just eat a pop-tart.". "Are you sure you don't want any eggs? You might like em'" Her mother said, "Nah, i don't want any. And you said i can't be late!" Alicia replied. "I know! And don't eat too fast or slow." Her mom said. "Ok. What about Serafina?" Alicia asked, Serafina is Alicia's trusted cat ever since she was little. "If you want to feed her, that's fine with me." Her mom says, "Nah, i gotta go to school like you said." Alicia adds. "That is ashame, don't feed your own cat." Her mother said sarcasticly, "Sorry! Love you! I'll feed her later!" Alicia said after she ran out to school. Meanwhile in school, Alicia was getting her books from her locker to get ready for class. Her friends, Kaylin and Lori stopped by to chat while getting their books from their lockers. "Hi Alicia!" Kaylin said, "What's up, Ali?" Lori adds. "Hi Kay! Hi Lori!" Alicia answered, "Did you talk to you know who?" Kaylin said, "You know who" is Daniel Wright, Alicia's long time crush. "No!" Alicia laughs, "Not yet, but today, i will!". "What are you gonna do when you walk up to him?" Lori asked, "Well before I do, i will say a few magic words first. THEN i'll talk to him." Alicia adds. Alicia's magic words are supposed to be her wishing words, she makes them up ever since she was 13. "Hello, weirdo." another voice said. "Oh, hi Cassidy." Lori said in an aggrevated voice. Cassidy was Alicia's high school bully ever since Alicia was a freshman. "Still trying to think magic words are going to help you? Don't you ever outgrow that junk by now?" She said sarcasticly, "It's not junk! What if some magical stuff are real and we don't know it?" Alicia replied. "Wow. Can you say "Weirdo"?" Cassidy replied, "Weirdo!" the two girls behind her said. The two girls were named Tammy and Kim, they were Cassidy's crew. "Why do you care, Cassidy? What if she's right?" Kaylin responded, "Yeah! Go be bratty somewhere else!" Lori added. "You three are all weird! And you'll never be with Daniel anyway, nerd." Cassidy replied back. When the three left, "You won't have a boyfriend anyway." Alicia says quietly and puffs her cheeks three times. "Don't mind them."Lori added, "Yeah. They're just jealous cause you're so cool." Kaylin said, "Thanks." Alicia said. Just then, a guy with short blond hair was walking towards their way. "Oh my god! He's coming!" Kaylin said in excitement, "Oh geez! Oh geez! I didn't say my wishing words yet!" Alicia says nevously. "Do it quick!" Kaylin says, Alicia begins to say her wishing words by whispering: Wishy wish, wishy woo, woo wishy wishy woo. Confess my love, Confess my love. "Ok! I said it!" Alicia says, "He's coming this way!" Kaylin says, "Alright girl, go for it!" Lori says. "Ok! Thanks! Here he comes!" Alicia says. The young man was coming towards her way. Alicia was nervous so much, she tried so hard to not be shy and just talk to Daniel. "You can do this! Just try!" She thought, as he past by her, she became even more nevous and didn't say anything. "Come on! Come on!" ''She thought again. He past by her and was gone. Alicia felt bummed out that she didn't speak to him. "Why didn't you speak to him?" Kaylin asked, "I chickened out. I tried." Alicia replied, "Maybe next time, Ali." Lori said. "Yeah, you can do it!" Kaylin added, "Thanks, i'll try again. You'll see!" Alicia said with confidence. While Alicia and her classmates were in class before the bell rings, everyone was chatting around except Alicia, who was drawing herself in Magical girl form battling a somewhat villian on a blank sheet of paper from her backpack she packed. Then Kaylin and Lori came over to see what she was doing. "Wow! Nice drawing, Alicia!" Kaylin smiles, "Yeah! You're really good!" Lori adds. "Thanks! I've kinda worked hard on it." Alicia replies back. "Who are they?" Kaylin asked, "The one on the right is me," Alicia said while pointing at her cartoon self, "I'm..umm...Pretty Angel....Asuka!". "And who's the one on the left?" Lori asked, "Who's she based off of?". "That's Majo Raven. Majo means witch in japanese." Alicia says. She moved in closer to whisper to both of them, "And to tell you the truth, Majo Raven is actually...Ms. Carrington!". Her friends started to giggle about it. "Hi losers!" a familiar voice said, it was Cassidy and her gang, she was possibly evesdropping. "What do you want now, Cassidy?" Lori said in sarcasm, "Nothing much. Just wanted to embarass you before Spring break." Cassidy replies. She then saw Alicia continuing drawing. "What is she doing?" She said, "It's called drawing." Kaylin said as she and Lori blocked Cassidy's way, "Who asked you?" Cassidy said, "Yeah, who asked you?" both Tammy and Kim said. Cassidy peeped over their shoulders to see Alicia's work, "Wow, that looks so childish and can you say...LAME!" she says. "It's not lame!" Alicia said, "Whatever, weirdo." Cassidy says. "Like I said, don't mind them." Kaylin said. The school bell rings, the class all sat down in their seats and Ms. Carrington comes in and starts class. Meanwhile in Alicia's class, Ms. Carrington and the class were reading about the Plymouth in Social studies. Alicia, in secrecy, was reading about fairies and other mythical creatures. "''These things look real, what if they are real? But then again, maybe they aren't. I have no idea. Maybe, maybe not." She thought. "Alicia, your turn." Ms. Carrington said, "Alicia, page 118." Kaylin whispered, "Oh yeah! Ok...umm....118, 118." Alicia whispers to herself. "Do you have the page number, Alicia?" Ms. Carrington said in a stern voice, "Ummm yes, i'm on the page!" Alicia replied, "She's not on page 118, she's looking in her "fairytale" book." Cassidy blurted. The whole class (except Kaylin and Lori) giggles as she says this and Alicia feels a little embarassed. " 'Fairytale' book? Your not supposed to read library books at THIS TIME!" Ms. Carrington exclaimed, "Sorry, Ms. Carrington, I...." Alicia was interupted by someone. "She even drew a picture of herself and you fighting. What was that, Alicia? You named her 'MAJO RAVEN'!!!???" Cassidy blurted out. The whole class 'oohed' and laughed at Alicia, Alicia was so embarassed and Ms. Carrington was not happy. "Do you know what 'Majo' mean, Ms. Carrington?" Cassidy replied, "Yes I know what 'Majo' means, Cassidy, and as for you Alicia, you can clean the ENTIRE chalkboard before you leave class." Ms. Carrington added. "But Ms. Carrington...!!!" Alicia says, "Do you rather want detention????" she added, "No ma'am." Alicia was so embarassed for what just happened. After class was over, everyone was still packing up and Alicia was busy cleaning up the chalkboard with water and a sponge. Kaylin and Lori came over towards Alicia. "Are you sure you need any help, Ali?" Kaylin said, "Nah, i think i got it all." Alicia replied. Then someone drew a long line of chalk on the board, who was none other than Cassidy. "Oops. I think you missed a spot." She said with a mean smirk. "Don't you ever leave her alone?!?!" Lori said, "I can't help it. It's a gift." Cassidy replied. The trio left and Alicia was tired and mad. "Don't worry, we'll clean this up." Kaylin said, "Thanks." Alicia said, "Hey, what to you want to do during Spring break together?" Alicia asked, "Umm sorry....me and my family are going to the beach next week." Kaylin answered. "And me and my family are going to Tennessee for a dance compitision. We're sorry, Ali." Lori replied, "Oh, ok. I hope you two have fun." Alicia says sadly. "We'll be back! And we'll have the most fun together!" Kaylin said, "I know." Ali replies, "I gotta go, Mom and Serafina are waiting." she adds. When she checked her backpack for everything, she ran out of the classroom dropping one of her books titled: ''Fairies and other mythical creatures. ''"Hey! You dropped your 'fairytale' book, weirdo!" Cassidy shouted. WINX SING-A-LONG thumb|300px|left Trivia Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories